Aayla Secura
|enemies = Darth Sidious, Asajj Ventress, Cad Bane, Lok Durd, Nute Gunray, Battle Droids, Count Dooku, Todo 360, General Grievous, Commander Gree, Commander Bly, Stormtroopers |likes = The Jedi Order, peace, the light side of the Force, the Force, Kit Fisto |dislikes = Ending her relationship with Kit, Sith, especially the Emperor, war, the Clone Wars, the Dark side of the Force |powers = Power of the Force |possessions = Lightsaber |fate = Killed by her own squadron of Clone Troopers on Felucia after Order 66 is executed |quote = "Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's beliefs, young Padawan. As any Jedi well knows." |gender = Female|species = Twi'lek|hair_color = None|eye_color = Hazel|love_interest(s) = Kit Fisto}}Aayla Secura is a Twi'lek Jedi Master and a supporting character in the Star Wars universe. Background Biography Aayla was born Force-sensitive on the planet Ryloth. When she was two years old, she was discovered to by the Jedi Order and brought the to Coruscant Jedi Temple to be trained as a Jedi, at some point he was assigned to Jedi Master Quinlan Vos to be the latter's apprentice, Aayla eventually obtaining the rank of Jedi Master, and becoming one of the finest Jedi that the Jedi Order has ever had. Prior to the Clone Wars, Aayla began a romantic relationship with Jedi Master Kit Fisto, but the relationship didn't last very long, due to the fact that she was far more dedicated to the Jedi Order then she was to Kit; although they would still have romantic feelings for each other. Personality As a Jedi, Aayla was empathic, highly intelligent and wise, but was also impulsive and slightly mischievous. She was also kind and always ready to share her knowledge. She had a lot of patience and was highly resourceful. Aayla had a brief romantic relationship with Kit Fisto, but she was dedicated to the Jedi Order and decided that the Jedi Order was more important than her relationship with Kit, though they would still have romantic feelings for each other. Physical appearance Aayla is athletic, beautiful, and voluptuous, and has blue skin, a common color of her species. Like all Twi'leks, she has two lekku emerging from the back of her head and rudimentary horns on either side of it where a secondary pair of headtails would grow to suppress fat on more portly Twi'leks. She has brown eyes, and eyebrows. cosmetically pink-stained lips, She wore a brown, leather crop-top with a singular left sleeve (though her other arm is exposed), that contracts her busty chest. She as well as brown tights, charcoal brown leather boots, and a brown headpiece around her forehead that extends to her lekku. She also has a very strong look to her face, according to a clone trooper she worked with. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Aayla was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. **'Telekinesis:' Aayla utilized Telekinesis as either offensive or defense. ***'Force push:' Aayla utilized Force push to send her opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force pull:' Aayla utilized Force pull to pull her opponents or objects towards her. **'Force cloak:' Aayla utilized Force cloak to manipulate light and sound waves to make herself invisible to the naked eye. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Aayla was skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. She was one of the finest lightsaber wielders of her time, using her athletic lightsaber skills in tandem with her other attributes in the force with expert finesse and cunning to outwit her opponents. **'Form IV:' Aayla was a master of Ataru. **'Form V:' Aayla was a master of Shien/Djem So. **'Jar'Kai:' Aayla was a master of Jar'Kai. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Aayla was highly skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Pilot:' Aayla was highly skilled in piloting most types of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Leader:' Aayla was highly intelligent and wise; her intelligence and wisdom was surpassed only by a few other jedi. As a Jedi General, Aayla was a highly skilled tactician and a capable leader in league with the best of the Senior and High Generals. It was for this reason that she would often be required to parttake in jedi temple war room meetings as an advisor. Weapons and Equipment Lightsaber Aayla's valued weapon and possession was her blue lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Aayla had built a blue generic clan style bladed lightsaber-identical to ones used by Bultar Swan, Shaak Ti and Adi Gallia. She used it throughout her Jedi career and into the Clone Wars but lost it on a mission. It was replaced with another generic clan lightsaber that was identical to ones wielded by Ki-Adi-Mundi and Saesee Tiin and was powered by another cobalt-blue crystal. It would remain in her possession up until her death during order 66 on Felucia. Secura was known to use yet a third green lightsaber from time to time during battles calling on her skill in Jar'Kai. Appearances Attack of the Clones Aayla participated in the Battle of Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala. She was one of the two-hundred Jedi survivors of the battle thanks to the arrival of Master Yoda and his troop of Clone Troopers The Clone Wars Shortly after the Clone Wars had begun, Aayla became a Jedi General. During one battle, Aayla was part of a Battle with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. She recognized the bond between Ahsoka and Anakin. She acknowledged that while they can care for each other, Aayla warned Ahsoka that their relationship shouldn't form into an attachment. Revenge of the Sith By the end of the Clone Wars, Palpatine, the leader of the Sith Order, initiated Order 66; ordering the Clone Troopers to turn against their Jedi comrades and kill them; as Aayla was on the planet Felucia and killed by her own clone troopers. ''Kanan'' Before he was known as Kanan Jarrus, Kanan was the Jedi Padawan Caleb Dume, who saw Aayla's death in a vision with his Master, Depa Billaba. ''The Rise of Skywalker'' Nearly sixty four years after her death, the spirit of Aayla Secura was one of the main Jedi whose voice Rey heard, encouraging her to fight Palpatine. Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Star Wars Canon Characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Characters Category:Aliens